


Untitled Drabbles

by sendgays



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, Tumblr Prompts, each chapter is it's own thing, none of them really go together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendgays/pseuds/sendgays
Summary: Sometimes I do drabble prompts on tumblr for fun! They are mostly Kakavege themed, but there are a lot of other pairs in there too. Each chapter is it's own story and they don't connect together, this is just an archive of them all together for easier reading. Some are explicit, but most are not.





	1. Kakavege 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is one that started as a serious of anon asks to @everybodylovesgoku. That's my explanation for the horrible flow and I'm sticking to it. Kakavege, explicit.

Putting all the strength he had into his punch, Vegeta sent Goku careening into the ground. Immediately following on the downward descent, he landed on all fours atop the larger Saiyan like a tiger standing over a fresh kill. Goku’s eyes went wide and he sat frozen in place as Vegeta crawled forward over his body. The feral Prince’s tongue traced its way over his lips and he issued a low rumbling growl. Reaching down to fist a gloved hand through jet locks, he stared down hungrily at his prey.

Vegeta liked the wide-eyed stare he received in response to his actions and he rewarded Goku’s submission by pulling his head backwards to expose the muscular neck and letting his tongue and teeth claim that flesh as they pleased.

“V-Vegeta, ah! Whaddya doin’?” Goku’s voice was shaky as tried to understand the sudden mood change in his partner.

Vegeta chuckled under his breath. “I can see why everyone loves you so much, Kakarot. I never thought it possible, but I guess I do too.”

Scarlet bloomed across Goku’s normally pale skin and he trembled under Vegeta’s rough touches. The way the prince gave him pleasure and pain at the same time made him excited, as if he were winding up for a battle. Life returned to his limbs and he grabbed onto the smaller Saiyan’s shoulders, twisting them so that Vegeta was pinned underneath him now. A pleased purr rumbled in the Prince’s throat and Goku couldn’t hold back.

Vegeta smirked at his rival, “What will you do now, Kakarot?”

Hesitantly Goku pressed their lips together with a soft mewl. Vegeta thrashed underneath him–the kiss was too slow, too nervous, and not at all the passion he wanted from the larger man. Biting Kakarot’s lower lip in effort to anger the Saiyan, Vegeta bucked and fought until he rolled them again and sat atop his prize’s chest.

“Kiss me like you mean it, Kakarot, or I won’t be satisfied.”

Goku looked at Vegeta with his bloody lip drooping in a gasp. Slowly his mouth closed and the corners arched up into a primal grin. Kneeing Vegeta in the back, he was able to bring two fingers to his forehead and teleport from underneath Vegeta to right behind him. Grabbing the Prince in a headlock, Goku forced him to the ground from the strength of his headlock. Biting into the exposed tan skin, he growled in delight at hearing Vegeta moaning loudly.

As the taste of the royal’s blood washed over his tongue, Goku could feel his cock twitch in excitement. He hadn’t known love could be like this–Chi-Chi has always asked him to be gentle with her. But Vegeta had asked for something completely opposite and he wasn’t going to disappoint the Prince. Rolling him over, Goku punched Vegeta square in the jaw. As his partner’s head lolled back, he greedily captured the groaning lips.

Pressing his tongue deep inside Vegeta’s welcoming mouth, Goku tasted more blood and dug his fingers into tanned shoulders. His large body completely covered Vegeta’s as he pressed them tightly together, hips already rocking against the hard dick trapped beneath him. He could hear the Prince moaning softly and it made him wonder if it was permission to do more. Not bothering to think too much about it, he grabbed the waistband of Vegeta’s pants and pulled until they ripped off to expose toned legs.

As he sat up to remove his own pants he was taken by surprise to a boot to face. Spiraling backwards in the dirt, he was barely able to get his bearings before the feisty prince was atop him once more. He took a hard punch to the gut which made him curl up in pain. It was at that precise moment that Vegeta shredded his pants off and slid between his legs.

“Were you thinking of fucking me, Kakarot? You’ll have to try harder than that!” Vegeta growled even as a smirk covered his face.

There was a pressure between his legs and then Goku howled out in agony as he was suddenly filled by Vegeta’s cock. Writhing and clawing at the ground, it was pain to even breathe as his partner thrust into him with hard movements. But he didn’t care. The sharp pangs to his abused body just accented the feeling of Vegeta moving within him. His tongue ran over his busted lip and he smirked up at the one giving him this rush of tortuous pleasure.

“Come on, Vegeta, I can tell you’re still holding back!” He huffed and wrapped his legs around the hips that were working feverishly to please him.

The Prince snorted and slammed into him hard enough to temporarily knock him breathless. Grinning widely as he gasped for air, he clutched at Vegeta’s arms and tugged–begging for more of the rough treatment. His harsh lover complied, their bodies collided together with a force that cracked the ground beneath them. Goku tried to scream, tried to praise Vegeta, tried to tell him to never stop, but all that came out were wheezing moans which seemed to be enough for the pace to speed up.

Goku felt like his body would break under the strain but the look in Vegeta’s eyes as he panted loudly kept him focused and alive. His body burned and coiled, desperate to get more of the pain, more of the pleasure, and more of the Prince. Hands hungrily roamed his body, gripping and clawing at him, drawing more moans from him. As the air was knocked from him once more, he felt his whole body draw tight and then snap loose as he came with a wild howl.

The pounding ceased and Vegeta let out his own roar as he followed suit. Goku panted as he watched the sweat drip from his partner’s chin. Pulling the Prince down to ravish that delectable mouth once more, he purred at being able to taste the other Saiyan again. His hands roamed his now tame lover and questioned how he had gotten lucky enough to share this moment with the last of his kind.

Letting his hand trail down to squeeze Vegeta’s firm ass, he licked his lips at the thought of giving the Prince a taste of the ecstasy he had just received. His fingers slid down to brush across his partner’s entrance and he let out a shaky breath at the way Vegeta shuddered against his chest. A nip to his tongue made him pull back from their kiss and he saw the small Saiyan smirking down at him.

“Don’t think it will be that easy, Kakarot. You have to earn this ass.”

Goku bit back a moan and stared into the dark eyes watching him. “I’m ready to try.”

With a grunt, Vegeta pulled out from between his thighs and stood up. A gloved hand was extended to him and he grabbed hold of it, expecting to be helped to his feet. Instead Vegeta’s fangs flashed before him and he was sent hurdling through the air once more as his partner tossed him aside. Goku couldn’t help the excited laugh that bubbled up in his chest as their fight started once more. As he twisted in the air to face the opponent speeding at him, he grinned in anticipation as he prepared to make the Prince his this time.


	2. Yamcha/Vegeta 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an ask from Thanos6 for a seme Yamcha and uke Vegeta.

Yamcha watched the way the Saiyan’s body moved during his training routine. The ghost of a smirk played over his lips as the graceful fighter completed complicated maneuvers with ease. There was a tension in his chest when he thought about the way the prideful man had been bent to his will over the years. 

Not that he had done it maliciously, of course. He genuinely cared about Vegeta and didn’t see any reason for that to change. But in these moments that he was reminded exactly how powerful his partner was, it always brought a feeling of pure amusement to him that the Prince would bow to someone so much incredibly weaker than him.

Not that Vegeta would ever publicly admit that was the dynamic of their relationship; but that didn’t matter to Yamcha. He knew and that was what was important. As he had gotten to know the guarded Saiyan over the years, he had seen how truly lonely Vegeta was. Yamcha had known then what Vegeta needed and he had been more than happy to give it to him. 

Vegeta constantly strutted around flaunting his power and needed to always be the best, but Yamcha had given him a way to let go of those feelings. When the Prince allowed himself to submit and give up total control, he was absolutely stunning. 

He would beg and bend to Yamcha’s every whim and the human was always sure to reward him generously for his obedience. Yamcha had offered him a safe place to let go of the image of the prince and monster that he was supposed to be and just surrender to the pleasure of being Vegeta, Yamcha’s lover. 

Crossing his legs, Yamcha tore his eyes off the flushed figure and instead stared up at the clouds before his thoughts got him in trouble. 

“Yamcha.”

Licking his lips, he brought his gaze to rest on the sweaty Saiyan in front of him. Vegeta was smirking down at him with a needy gaze. His training sessions usually ended this way, working himself up and needing Yamcha to relieve him. It was why Yamcha liked to watch Vegeta work out, watching the movements gave him the anticipation of what he would be doing to that body later. He stood lazily and stretched, noticing that Vegeta was now the one intently watching him.

“You up for a little more exercise, Vegeta?” he asked playfully, moving in close to the smaller body. 

Vegeta looked him up and down slowly before smirking, “Lead the way.”


	3. Vegehan 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon ask for Vegeta/Gohan

Taking another gulp of his drink, Gohan watched the Saiyan Prince sip his beer at an empty table far removed from all the other party guests. He was pretty sure Vegeta hadn’t said more than a few words to anyone the whole night and was only there under threat from Bulma. But the late hour and amount of alcohol consumed seemed to be giving Gohan the courage to attempt a conversation.

Sliding into the set next to the small Saiyan, Gohan smiled and took another sip of his drink before speaking, “Having fun tonight?”

“If you came over here to make useless small talk then shove off. I’m not interested in that drivel,” Vegeta retorted with a glower in Gohan’s direction. He finished off the beer in his hand and crushed the can as if a threat.

Gohan smiled, undeterred by the gesture. He had known engaging the other in conversation wouldn’t be easy when he walked over.

“Hey, Vegeta, have you ever been deeply in love?” Gohan decided to change the momentum of the conversation.

Vegeta looked at him, actually stared at him, in confusion for a moment, before defaulting back to his normal scowl. “At what point in my life did I have time for such feelings? I felt something for the woman, but not I would not describe it as a deep love from my understanding.”

“But in all the fighting we’ve had on Earth, we’ve also had long periods of peace. You could have had your eye on someone,” Gohan grinned at him and took another long drink before continuing. “Maybe someone other than Bulma?”

Expertly tossing his crumpled beer can into a trash can close by, Vegeta snorted and then crossed his arms. “I’m a Saiyan. Fighting fills that need for me,” clearly trying to bring an end to the conversation.

“So would you say that you love the person you fight with?” Gohan leaned an elbow on the table as he gave the Prince his full attention. 

Vegeta huffed and glared at Gohan. “What is the point of these ridiculous questions? I don’t love anyone, are you satisfied?”

The mood suddenly changed and Gohan was a lot closer to the smaller figure now. “I’m not satisfied at all, Vegeta. Perhaps you and I could fight some time,” Gohan whispered in a dark, breathy voice.

Reeling away from the younger man, Vegeta glared angrily at Gohan. His whole body was tense and his teeth ground together as he talked, “What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Leave before I change my mind about blasting you into the pavement!”

Gohan chuckled and put a hand on Vegeta’s shoulder as he leaned back. “Don’t be like that, Vegeta. I’m just trying to get a good workout is all.” He gave the guarded Saiyan a soothing squeeze with his hand, “But if things went another way, I wouldn’t be opposed to it.” Smirking at Vegeta, he let his fingertips trace over the Prince’s shoulder and arm as he slowly retracted his hand.

“Tch, and what makes you think I would be even remotely interested in such an offer?” Vegeta bit out, moving away from the hand that intruded on his personal space.

“I don’t know, but I’m feeling good right now and I wanted to put the offer out there before I lost my nerve again,” Gohan laughed, more at himself than anything else. It was true that the vast amount of alcohol had made him braver than normal, but his feelings towards Vegeta had been around much longer than just this night. “Will you think about it?” he blushed a little, his former bravado suddenly slipping now that he realized he was essentially asking the Prince of all Saiyans for a date.

Staying silent as he stared down the younger man, Vegeta’s body finally relaxed and he let out a long sigh. “I’ll fight you, but I make no promises beyond that, Gohan.”

The sound of his name in that husky voice brought a wide grin to Gohan’s face and he tried not to make a fool of himself now that he had gotten some sort of answer. “Thank you, Vegeta,” he gushed, grabbing the Prince’s hand in an enthusiastic embrace. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes, but allowed Gohan to hold his hand. “Don’t get carried away. It’s fighting, not fucking.”

Blushing at the choice of words and blunt admission, Gohan retracted his hand, “I’m still excited. It’s spending time with you.”

“Hn, if you’re so eager to get the impression of my boot on your face then meet me in the Gravity Room when you can stand up without embarrassing yourself,” Vegeta instructed with a small smirk at Gohan’s lap before leaving. 

Gohan glanced down at where Vegeta had looked and covered his lap as a bright blush covered his face. He quickly looked around to see if anyone had noticed, but all the other guests seemed too interested in their own conversations to have noticed Gohan. Smirking as a little of his boldness returned, Gohan simply adjusted himself and headed off towards the meeting with Vegeta.


	4. Goku/Videl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for Goku/Videl and I'm still not sure if this was supposed to be serious or not but OH WELL I SURE DIDN'T TAKE IT VERY SERIOUSLY.

Goku sat up from the bed where he had just situated Videl’s vajayjay once more and took a long drag from the cigarette Bulma had left behind from earlier.

“By the way, Videl,” he started speaking while blowing out a puff of smoke, “this is the last time we can see each other. Word on the street is that Bulma and Vegeta aren’t together anymore and I’ve been waiting too long to square that ass away. I’m sorry, but this is the end.”

“WHAT!? You couldn’t have said that before we had sex?! Why the hell would you tell me afterwards? And why the fuck would you leave me for Vegeta! He doesn’t have perky tits like these!” she yelled, cupping her firm boobs to prove her point. 

“Yeah, but you don’t have that ten inch dick I’ve been peeping through Vegeta’s spandex,” Goku answered with an appreciative whistle. “I thought you’d been in a better mood to hear the news after sitting on my face all afternoon, but I guess not. Sorry,” he finished with a shrug.

“SORRY!? That’s all you have to say for yourself! After I left Gohan for you!” Videl yelled, throwing everything she could reach at Goku.

“Hey that was your choice, baby.” He put two fingers to his forehead and blinked out of the room only to appear a second later wearing Master Roshi’s sunglasses. “Don’t hate the player, hate the game,” he smiled at her and gave her two thumbs up before disappearing for the last time.


	5. Kakavege 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weirdfristuff asked me for Kakavege!

Stripping what was left of his tattered shirt over his head and throwing it to the ground, Goku leaned backwards and popped the bones in his spine with a grin.

“You weren’t pulling any punches today, Vegeta!” he called out to his training partner with a short laugh.

“Hmpf. When do I ever pull my punches?” the Prince retorted with a roll of his eyes. The smaller Saiyan leaned his head side to side, a loud crack accompanying his movement. Sitting down on the ground with a sigh, Vegeta lay down and closed his eyes.

Goku watched the rise and fall of Vegeta’s chest intently for a moment before he realized he was staring at his sparring partner a little too much. Glad that he hadn’t been caught, he couldn’t help sneaking another peek with the hopes Vegeta didn’t suddenly open his eyes. It was incredibly rare for the Prince to stay after their fighting. Their normal routine was to meet up, fight, exchange a few words, and leave again. But every once in a while, Vegeta would be too worn out, or perhaps just in a good enough mood, and he would stay and talk a little longer.

Glad that today seemed to be one of those days, Goku plopped down in the cool grass next the silent man. They were so close that he could feel the body heat radiating off the small Prince, but Vegeta didn’t bother to move away so Goku stayed where he was. He watched the clouds float by overhead with a small smile. He wasn’t sure why he was so happy right now, but there was an undeniable cheer spreading through his system. 

“Hey, Vegeta?” he called out with a grin. He had intended to point out a funny looking cloud, but when he turned to see Vegeta staring so calmly at him the words caught in this throat. 

“What, Kakarot?” Vegeta asked, still watching him with a relaxed expression.

Goku’s chest tightened a little as he couldn’t tear his eyes away this time. Vegeta looked so open and at ease right now and Goku couldn’t remember the last time he had ever appeared that way. Licking his lips to try to get his speech back under control, Goku pointed at the sky but didn’t take his eyes off the Prince.

“That cloud over there reminded me of Oolong,” his voice shook a little, still trying to figure out why his heart was beating so fast all of a sudden.

Vegeta’s head turned slightly in the direction Goku pointed and looked up at the sky for a few seconds. “Hmm, you’re right for once,” he chuckled and then turned back to face Goku with the same expression as before. “Are you getting soft on me, Kakarot? Your face is still all red from our spar,” he admonished with a slight twist of his lip. 

“Oh, yeah, sorry about that!” Goku chuckled nervously. He leaned his head to the side to scratch the back of his head as he usually did when unsure of what to say, but in doing so he accidentally bumped his head against Vegeta’s. He quickly turned on his side and sat up on his elbow.

“I’m really sorry, Vegeta! I didn’t mean to hit you!” he grimaced, scared that his clumsy action would now drive his flighty companion away. However Vegeta just raised an eyebrow at his jumpy behavior.

“You were hitting me all day but now you want to apologize over a bump?” he asked wryly. 

There was something about the way Vegeta lay in the grass with a playful smirk on his face that suddenly seemed so inviting. Goku felt flushed and it was getting hard to breath normally. A strange thought flitted through his mind, but once he had given shape to it he couldn’t banish it away.

_‘I wonder if he’d be mad if I kissed him.’_

Always better at acting before thinking, Goku leaned down towards Vegeta slowly. But the slight widening of the Prince’s dark eyes stopped him as they were close enough to touch noses if he tilted his head a little. He watched Vegeta closely for any reaction, any hesitation or rejection. But nothing happened. Vegeta was still laying there watching him with the same open eyes. 

But this close, Goku noticed that something had happened. He could feel the warm breath from Vegeta’s parted lips coming faster the longer he hovered there and his own heart beat faster in return. Licking his lips again, he closed the small distance between them and tentatively brushed against Vegeta’s mouth. The way Vegeta’s lips molded to his own was like a shock to his brain and he tried to pull back as quickly as he had begun, but something stopped him. 

A gloved hand was holding the back of his head, keeping him in place. Vegeta blinked at him before raising his head off the grass to press their mouths together once more. All of his last inhibitions melted away and Goku let out a soft moan as he felt a tongue tracing his lips. He welcomed Vegeta further into his mouth, one of his hands giving the Prince’s head support to continue their first taste of each other. His eyes fluttered close and he let their tongues slowly slide together in his mouth for a few more moments before pulling back to see Vegeta’s face.

The Prince had a slight pink hue across his cheeks that somehow made Goku want to keep kissing him forever, but he swallowed instead and tried to think of the right words to speak his feelings.

“Kakarot, don’t try to question it, just let me enjoy this,” Vegeta grinned.

Goku let out a short laugh, thankful that Vegeta always seemed to know what he was thinking. Then hands were pulling him down once more and they were kissing again. Questions could wait, he wanted to enjoy this as long as possible.


	6. Gohan/Videl/Dende

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GreenTrickster asked me for this pairing based on a world they were building with AGirlNamedEd.

Gohan sat on the edge of the Lookout, flanked on both sides by Videl and Dende. Both of them had rested their heads on his shoulders and were holding one of his hands in silence as they looked out over the world below. The lights that could be seen from the dark surface below twinkled like stars and were a reminder that people were still going about their daily lives unafraid of any potential threat to the Earth. 

The three of them contributed to that and some nights they liked to sit out here and count the stars, both in the sky and below, as a reminder of the solemn duty they had sworn to uphold. It was so quiet and still up here in their lofty tower that they could almost hear their hearts beating in unison.

That is until the screams of children rang through the air, making the trio almost jump out of their skin.

“I’m sorry! Don’t tell! I said I was sorry!”  Pan yelled at her younger brother as she chased after him on her little legs.

Gohan smiled warmly at Nail Jr. as he scooped him up into his arms, “What’s wrong, kiddo?”

The young Namekian stared up at him with watery eyes and little clenched fists, “Panny told me that I slept with the nightlight that monsters would see it through the window and come get me while I was sleeping!”

Videl looked at her daughter with a frown, “Why would you tell him something so silly like that?”

Staring at the floor and kicking at the polished tiles with her toes, Pan’s lower lip stuck out in a pout. “I just wanted him to act like a big kid!”

Gohan gave Nail Jr. a kiss on the cheek and lowered him back to the floor with a grin.

“You can sleep with the nightlight all you want without fear because,” he pressed a button on his watch which changed him into his Great Saiyaman outfit and Videl and Dende quickly followed suit, “this Lookout is protected by the Saiya Squad! Saiyaman, Saiyawoman, and Namekaman!” The three of them did a series of more and more complex poses before ending with Gohan in a stylish hero stance and Dende and Videl on either side facing to the side on one leg. 

Nail Jr. clapped happily, a toothy smile replacing his former quivering lips, Piccolo groaned from the doorway where he was watching, and Videl turned to point at Pan with an outstretched hand.

“And you, young lady are sentenced to twenty laps around the Lookout tomorrow for starting this injustice!”

Pouting but not willing to argue, Pan grabbed Nail Jr.’s hand and led him back to their shared bedroom. “Come on, you can sleep in my bed tonight, just in case!” She chirped with an encouraging voice. 

The trio watched them for a moment before changing back to their regular clothes.

“I’ll go tuck them back in and make sure no other tales of horror arise,” Dende chuckled softly. 

“I’ll come too,” Videl said with a grin, “I want to make sure that night light stays on!”

Gohan laughed at his loves and turned back to watch the stars for a moment longer, glad that the monster he saved the world from tonight was just imaginary. With a grin he turned and jogged to catch up with the pair, eager to join in seeing the kids back to bed.


	7. Yamcha/Goku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for this pairing in a reunion.

After hearing the news that a foe so fearsome that someone from the future had felt the need to warn them, the other warriors all flew off in separate directions to begin their training. There were only four that remained and one of them had a playful gleam in their eye.

“Gohan, why don’t you go ahead and take Bulma back to her place and I’ll meet you there in a little bit,” Goku grinned at his son.

The boy looked at his father in puzzlement, “Why don’t we all go together?”

Stepping in before anyone else could answer, Bulma clicked her tongue, “Because I asked Goku to give Yamcha some flying lessons. You should have seen the way he carried me over here! I was more afraid of him than Frieza! I’d feel a lot safer in your arms, Gohan!” She grabbed his small hand in hers and smiled. “Please?”

Laughing at Yamcha’s mock pout, Gohan floated high enough to scoop her up into his arms and gave his dad a cheery goodbye before flying off. 

As soon as they were out of sight, Goku rushed forward wrapping his arms around Yamcha and covering every inch of his face in hurried kisses. The human grinned, laughing at the enthusiastic reaction. 

“I’m so glad to see you alive again,” Goku murmured against the red welts he was leaving on the lightly tanned skin.

“Heh, I could say the same for you. You had us all worried when you wouldn’t let Shenlong bring you back,” Yamcha retorted, finally catching Goku’s head and holding him in place. “I’m glad to see you finally back, safe and sound.”

Their eyes met and Yamcha’s breath caught in his throat at finally being able to hold the love of his life for the first time in over a year.

“Don’t every leave me like that again! You better take every drop of that medicine too,” Yamcha ordered as he pulled Goku close in an almost crushing embrace.

Goku rested his chin on Yamcha’s shoulder and let out a long sigh, “You won’t have to worry about that. As long as I have you, I’m not going anywhere.”


	8. Raditz/Jeice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LilyRoseTheDreamer asked for this pairing.

Exhaling loudly, Raditz ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. “I don’t see what the big deal is!”

“C’mon, can you imagine the looks on everyone’s faces to see a member of the Ginyu Force walking around with…” Jeice trailed off and waved his hands in the air frantically.

“What? A Saiyan? You never complain about my race while in bed,” Raditz snarled, lashing his tail against the mattress furiously. 

“It’s not you, love. It’s that little shit Vegeta that gives the lot of ya’ a bad rep,” Jeice sighed, crawling into his lover’s lap in an effort to calm the irritated hairball.

Raditz rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, blocking off Jeice’s attempts to console him. Undeterred by the body language, with a flash of his hand Jeice had caught the whipping tail and held it gently. 

“Don’t worry about it, love. You know how important you are to me,” he soothed, brushing his fingers lightly through the soft fur on Raditz’s tail. 

The Saiyan huffed, “Yeah, but I want to show off to everyone that you’re mine!”

Knitting his brows together, Jeice finally let out a sigh and let Raditz’s tail lay at rest in his lap. “Well, would you like to have lunch with me then?” he asked softly, his chest constricting in anxiousness.

“Really? You don’t mind?” Raditz suddenly sprang to life and pressed their foreheads together. “It would mean a lot to me, but I understand if you want to keep it a secret.”

Jeice gave him a quick peck on the lips before grabbing his hand and leading him outside. “Yeah, come on. We got to show everyone that not all Saiyans are as bad as that scruffy vegetable head!”

Raditz laughed and gave Jeice’s hand a tight squeeze as they walked out into the sunlight together for the first time.


	9. Truten 1

Trunks sat huddled in the leaking tent, adding the constant drip to the long list of annoyances he was experiencing at the moment. His only solace was staring at the tent pitched across the clearing from him and knowing that his father was being subjected to the same shitty family camping trip as him. But then again if he knew his royal highness, he was probably taking out his frustration on Goku’s ass at the moment.

And where the hell was Goten?

Trunks sighed for probably the tenth time that minute and scanned the area for his boyfriend once more. Goten had wandered off to look for berries or something else completely ridiculous instead of just eating the perfectly good packaged food they had brought and was now probably stuck somewhere waiting for the rain to stop. No matter how long they were together, Trunks didn’t think he would ever understand the Sons’ insistence on living off nature and doing wilderness activities. Houses had been invented so that people didn’t have to do this anymore. His grandfather had invented houses that you could carry in your pocket so that no one would ever be forced to rough it like this again.

But because Goten had looked him with those adorable puppy eyes and the cutest smile possible, he had agreed to come along on the trip with him. However that didn’t mean much if Goten wasn’t here now.

After what seemed like an eternity, the rain finally slowed down to a drizzle. It wasn’t much to brighten Trunks’s mood, but it was a start. A few minutes later, he suddenly sensed his boyfriend heading in the direction of their camp. Laying back on the lumpy sleeping bag with a grimace, he pretended to be asleep. 

Then Goten burst into the tent, shaking water everywhere like he was a dog. Trunks shot up, not bothering to keep up the act after just being drenched by the other’s arrival. 

“Goten! What the hell did you do that for?” he exclaimed with a scowl. 

The youngest Son looked at him with that hereditary smile, long wet hair clinging to his face and shoulders and just laughed. “Sorry, I was just so glad to get back that I got a little carried away!”

Feeling his anger melt away at the sight, he could only sigh at the way Goten influenced his mood so easily. “You should take off your wet clothes before you get sick,” he said with only the slightest twitch of his lips.

Goten grinned and peeled his soaked shirt off slowly before tossing it aside. “I’m cold, Trunks, maybe you could help warm me up,” he winked, standing slightly hunched over to pull off the pants that were sticking to his legs. 

Trunks nodded with a purr of appreciation and quickly undressed, pulling his boyfriend down on top of him. As Goten’s cool skin brushed against his heated flesh, he forgot about all the little things that had been annoying him earlier. So what if he was in the middle of the woods? Anywhere could feel like paradise once Goten’s lips and hands were on his body.


	10. Vegeta/Yamcha 2

As the stubborn Saiyan suddenly rose out of the smoking rubble that used to be the gravity room, Yamcha’s breath caught in his throat at the fact that the man could still be alive after that level of destruction. But as the seemingly indestructible man finally collapsed, Yamcha was springing forward to catch him before he could think about why he was doing it. Bulma watched in shock, but seemed to snap out of it as he pulled the battered body into his arms.

“Get…off…” Vegeta somehow managed to whisper as he blinked in and out of consciousness. 

Yamcha stifled his laughter, even this beaten the Saiyan clung to his pride. Something about the way he wanted to constantly appear strong suddenly didn’t seem quite annoying; in fact it almost bordered on endearing. Vegeta didn’t look like the monster he once was as he passed out for the last time; he just looked frail. Running to his side, Bulma briefly looked over the wounded man before rushing to lead the way to the infirmary. 

Placing Vegeta gently on the bed, Yamcha stepped away to let the doctors tend to his wounds, but never took his eyes off the small figure. He felt he would be justified in any satisfaction he would receive from seeing the invader in this state, but instead he felt only a knot of worry in his stomach. 

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He knew that the bastard had died on Namek at the hands of Frieza, only to get brought back to life on a technicality. But regardless of the reason for him being here now, it just felt so anticlimactic for the fiery warrior to be brought so low by a simple explosion. 

Yamcha felt like a gripping duel to the death would be the only proper death for the Saiyan. He would train even harder than he had with King Kai and show Vegeta the results of his determination. Then as Vegeta lay there on the ground, eyes heavy-lidded, lips panting from exertion, chest heaving for air and unable to resist any longer, Yamcha would…. His face flushed a rosy hue and he was suddenly glad to be at the back of the room and out of everyone’s sight.

Why on earth had he just pictured that scene not ending with Vegeta’s final defeat, but instead a passionate kiss?

Letting out a shaky breath, he calmed down and reminded himself that if the man died here he would feel like a complete ass for using the opportunity to daydream about him. He glanced back at the bed to see if the doctors had stabilized Vegeta yet.

‘Oh.’ Was all Yamcha could think as he caught a glimpse of Vegeta’s bare chest rise and fall raggedly just like in his fantasy. ‘It wasn’t a fantasy. It was just a thought!’ he reprimanded himself silently. Of course he had seen the Saiyan in similar states of undress before many times. The way the muscles in his straight back rippled as he let his arms swing while he walked, or the way his chest tightened every time he boasted about beating Goku soon.

Dragging a hand over his face, he realized that train of thought was not helping his case for not caring about the vengeful warrior. So instead he crossed his arms and stared at the wall like he had no fucks to give over the state of Vegeta. 

After what seemed like an eternity of having to act aloof, the doctors finally filed out and left just him and Bulma in the room with the Saiyan who was now hooked to an oxygen tank. He heard his friend saying words to him, but he only nodded dumbly as he stared at the figure on the bed. After a few minutes of silence, she too exited the room.

Suddenly he was alone with Vegeta. Even if the Saiyan didn’t realize it, Yamcha felt it was significant. Pulling a chair beside the bed, he leaned on his knees and just sat watch over the man who had indirectly been a part of his own death.

If not for the fact that he was now being roughly awakened by a shove, he would have never known he had fallen asleep. 

Vegeta glared down at where he had fallen on the floor, shaking slightly from the effort it must be taking him from merely standing. 

“Don’t think I will thank you for anything. I owe you nothing,” he hissed out, whether from true anger or pain was debatable. 

Yamcha rose and glared back at him with equal intensity, “And don’t think I will apologize for this either.” Then quickly stepped forward and held Vegeta’s face in place as he brought their lips together, sucking lightly on the Saiyan’s lower lip before pulling back. 

The fire in Vegeta’s eyes was now replaced with confusion and indecision, but Yamcha turned and left the room before he had a chance to do something that would physically hurt himself. He’d let the Saiyan think about that kiss for awhile. A small smirk came to his face as he wondered how long it would take Vegeta to come after him.


	11. Gohan/Dende

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Sifl for "Thanks for the memories."

Dende stood in the small clearing, a stiff wind causing his simple robes to billow around him. Staring at the ground, he pushed the blades of grass around with his toe a soft smile coming to his face at the way they sprung back from any amount of bending he applied to them. He sighed and let his eyes wander, wishing he could be that resilient at all times. 

He heard soft footsteps behind him and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. 

“Dende,” the deep voice acknowledged him calmly. His companion came to a halt just behind him and a strong hand came to rest comfortingly on his shoulder.

“Thank you for coming this year as well, Piccolo,” Dende whispered, bowing his head but keeping his gaze steady ahead.

“If I didn’t come you would stand here moping for a week.” A small tremor in his grip betrayed the calm tone in his voice. 

The Guardian let out a dry laugh and silently nodded his agreement with the accusation. Stepping forward weakly, he felt Piccolo’s hand slip from his shoulder. He placed the bundle of wildflowers in front of the small marker that was all that remained of his love, Son Gohan. Even though it had been years since his passing, Dende’s feelings for the gentle warrior he had met on Namek had never diminished in the slightest. 

He had come to Earth with the sole reason of being with Gohan again and he remained for the same reason. Piccolo had been worried that without the demi-Saiyan around, Dende would no longer be interested in being the Guardian of Earth, but Dende had been appalled at the idea of leaving for New Namek. There was nothing for him there. Here was the place Gohan had been born, here was the air that he had breathed, and here was the place he had fought to protect so many times. 

Earth and Gohan were inseparable in Dende’s mind and if he left he would lose the constant reminder of his love. New Namek wouldn’t buzz with the lingering aura of Gohan and he would never be able to visit his mate’s resting place again to speak to him and thank him for the lifetime of memories had given Dende.

As he straightened and readied himself to say goodbye again, he felt the welling emotions within him become too much. Hot tears leaked from his eyes and he tried to rub them away with his sleeve before Piccolo could notice. 

However it was no use and he sensed the other Namekian walking towards him, most likely ready to force him back to the Lookout. But instead of a hand dragging him away, he felt an arm rest lightly around his shoulder as Piccolo came to stand beside him. 

“He doesn’t mind if you need to cry, Dende,” Piccolo soothed him. “He understands.”

Unsure if it was the fact that the usually stoic Namekian was comforting him or the way he talked about Gohan in the present tense, but Dende could no longer hold back. He turned into Piccolo’s broad chest and clutched at his purple gi as his tears flowed freely. After a few hesitant movements, arms wrapped loosely around him and he hiccuped at the rare gentleness. 

Letting him express his grief as he choose until the sobs slowed, Piccolo finally spoke, “Let’s go, Dende. This is just a place, he is everywhere you go.”

Nodding at the words, he pulled away from his elder and dried his face.

“Thank you again, Piccolo,” he smiled with bleary eyes. The tall warrior gave him a half-smile back and they stepped away from the grave marker respectfully before launching into a slow, silent flight back to the home that still resonated with the energy of their beloved Gohan.


	12. Raditz/Yamcha 1

Raditz was in the middle of another amazing dream about his mate, when he was felt something tugging at the edge of his consciousness. Trying to ignore it and stay in the delicious dream was proving futile as something kept insisting he wake up. As he floated further and further from his dream, a part of his brain recognized that it was a recurring sound that was interrupting his sleep.

Then he realized what the sound was.

His eyes shot open immediately and he ran to the bathroom, throwing the door open just in time to see Yamcha cleaning himself up from his private activities.

“Uh, hi,” Yamcha tried to keep a straight face in the suddenly awkward situation, but a guilty blush was spread all the way to the tips of his ears. 

Raditz’s mouth opened in a disappointed droop, tail lashing at the missed opportunity. “What the hell was going on in here?” he growled out in frustration.

“Er, um, probably exactly what it looks like was going on?” Yamcha wiped the nervous beads of sweat from his brow. 

“I mean why were you doing that, when we could have been doing something a lot more fun together!” Raditz crossed his arms in huff, unable to still his tail.

“You looked like you were sleeping so peacefully! I didn’t want to wake you up, but you kept making these little breathy moans and other noises and I couldn’t help myself!” 

“Because I was dreaming about YOU! So if you have those kind of urges, you should wake me up because I’d rather be doing those things than dreaming about them!” he pouted. “Not only did I not even get to finish my dream, or re-enact it with you, I didn’t even get to watch you!”

Walking over to his mate with a grin, Yamcha wrapped his arms around the burly Saiyan and whispered in his ear, “Well if you give me a few minutes maybe you can show me what was getting you so worked up in that dream of yours.”

Leaning down to kiss the beautiful human that he called his own, Raditz murmured his acceptance of the plan and led them back into the bedroom to tell his mate all the details.


	13. Tiencha 1

As Yamcha lay next to Tien clothed in nothing but a sheet, he looked over at the man who had once been his rival. And was now what? Did this mean they were together now? Was this a one time thing, a mere experiment on Tien’s part?

Even worse, what if he had pressured the normally reserved man into it? Their sparring session had started out innocently enough after all. Yamcha certainly hadn’t come to Tien’s farm with the intention of bedding his long time friend. Okay, so maybe the thought had crossed his mind a few times that day and a lot of times before that, but the fact remained the same that he had come with the utmost intentions. 

So what if he had been the one to start the playful flirting? It was part of their normal back and forth routine after all. He admitted the joke about whether the carpet matched the drapes or not, may have been a little too forward, but Tien could have just laughed it off like all the other jokes he had made in their time together. 

And even if he was the one who had taken the opportunity to use their sparring session as an excuse to touch Tien more than necessary, if the other fighter could break his leg without a second thought he could surely tell Yamcha to stop flirting with him.

But he hadn’t. Instead he had flirted back. Well maybe that was an overstatement. But Yamcha figured that Tien asking him if he had Wolf Fang Fisted anyone lately was a clear come on. But now that he thought about it he wasn’t quite so sure that hadn’t just been an awkward phrasing instead of a real question.

In the end, he had been the one to kiss Tien first, but Tien had been the one getting all hands on afterward. So maybe he had nothing to worry about after. Maybe the stars had just aligned perfectly that day for all the right words to be said and the right actions to be taken.

A long arm draped itself over his chest and he noticed three eyes looking at him groggily. Then a soft blush spread across that perfectly angled face and hesitant lips brushed against his so lightly he might have imagined it. 

“Stay with me. Please,” Tien whispered, his breath warming Yamcha’s skin.

He felt his heart skip a beat and the nervousness in his chest was replaced with a giddy feeling. 

“I will,” he replied. 

Tien’s head drooped back to his chest and as quickly as he had awoken he was sleeping again. 

‘If this is a dream, please no one wake me up,’ Yamcha prayed fervently, pulling the sleeping man closer against his side. He wasn’t able to sleep for several more hours, too busy reveling in the fact that even if he had been the one to push at the beginning, Tien was now the one taking the lead.


	14. Tiencha 2

Blushing as he found himself once again fighting not to stare at the very hypnotizing way Yamcha’s shapely rear swayed back and forth as his once rival climbed the sacred tower, Tien slowed his ascent so that he could more easily restrict his gaze. It worked well for about an hour until the man he desperately wanted to avoid noticed how far behind he had gotten and took the opportunity to taunt him. 

“Hey, Tien! Maybe you’d move faster with four arms!” Yamcha grinned down at him, no doubt quite pleased with himself for making that joke.

He was just glad he was far enough away to hide the pinkish hue in his cheeks, “I’m just letting you get a head start because you need one!” he called back. From the way Yamcha laughed at his reply, he guessed it didn’t come out nearly as intimidating as he had wanted. 

“Oh really? Well I bet you that I can climb this tower upside down faster than you, even if you had four arms!” Yamcha grinned and turned his body so that he was facing down. He began moving in a fashion that was more like pushing himself up the tower instead of climbing it.

“Hurry up, slow poke! You don’t want Kami to see you get beaten so badly do you?” he ribbed playfully.

“You’re on, but I’ll beat you with just two hands!” Tien yelled back at the ex-bandit. There was no way he was going to lose to the cheeky tease.

Both fighters pushed themselves harder now, ignoring the bemused looks from Krillin and Chaozu. Tien had quite the distance to make up now that he saw how far behind he had gotten, but he was steadily gaining ground. Meanwhile Yamcha just kept watching him with a permanent grin as he tried to hold onto his lead in the awkward position. 

The sun chose this moment to come out from behind a cloud and Tien held up a hand against the intense rays. As he looked up to see if Yamcha had been similarly affected, he instead saw the man bathed in light and long, black hair blowing around his face.

Tien’s whole world paused for a moment as his mouth went dry from the sight. He had never seen Yamcha look as handsome as he was right now and a strange longing inside Tien spurred him forward. He was climbing even faster now, so much so that he wondered if he really had sprouted two more arms while he was caught up in the vision above him. 

Even Yamcha looked surprised at his sudden efforts to climb the tower. His eyes widened slightly, before gaining the same playful gleam to them as before. As Tien locked gazes with him, the longing in his chest spread through his body, a warmth that he had never experienced before.

Even though he had lived with the Crane Hermit for years, as he looked into Yamcha’s eyes he felt like he was coming home for the first time. That was his goal even though he had never realized it before. He was mere feet away from the still smiling man when he knew that wherever Yamcha went, he wanted to follow. Closing the last gap between them, he bumped his lips awkwardly against the ones that had been teasing him.

Pulling back with a full-on blush, he looked hesitantly at Yamcha, trying to prepare himself for whatever reaction might come. The upside down Yamcha stared at him with shocked look for one heartbreaking moment, before his mouth hesitantly sought out Tien’s lips once more. Even though he could hear distant calls and clapping, he kept his attention on the contact he never knew he wanted until now.


	15. Raditz/Yamcha 2

As the grinning Saiyan dragged him merrily along through the desert, Yamcha worried what could possibly have put Raditz in such a good mood. Normally his mate only got this excited over his cooking or his body, but somehow he didn’t think this trip was leading to either of those. 

Then again, with Raditz anything could happen. 

So when they came to a sudden stop and Raditz surveyed the landscape with a critical eye, it made Yamcha a little nervous.

Fanning himself against the oppressing afternoon heat, Yamcha looked around with a frown. “You didn’t drag me out here to fight did you? I know you don’t mind, but I’m not really dressed for it.”

“Can’t take a little heat, my desert bandit?” Raditz grinned at him and cracked his knuckles impressively. Dropping into a fighting stance he stared intently for Yamcha to do the same.

With a sigh of defeat, Yamcha pulled off his thick shirt and folded it neatly. Setting it on a rock nearby and stretching his arms briefly, he too sunk into his signature stance. He nodded at his mate that he was ready.

Standing back up with a howling laughter, Raditz pulled Yamcha into a tight embrace and stroked his back slowly.

“No, I didn’t ‘drag’ you out here to fight, but since you mentioned it, I figured I’d see if you’d really do it for me,” he smirked and planted a wet kiss on Yamcha’s forehead. “Thanks for the show though,” he purred as he waggled his eyebrows at Yamcha’s bare chest.

“You ass, I’m going to wear so much lavender scented body lotion,” Yamcha teased with a smirk of his own.

Raditz turned a shade of green, but quickly shook it off. “Better not. But the real reason I brought you here is going to pass us by if you don’t hurry,” Raditz warned, picking Yamcha up by the waist and setting him on top of his nicely folded shirt.

Yamcha opened his mouth to complain, but Raditz held a finger to his lips and shushed him softly. Then he plopped down and wrapped an arm around Yamcha’s shoulder. 

“Alright, just keep looking east,” Raditz directed, a giddy grin on his face.

Raising an eyebrow at the cryptic directions, Yamcha silently stared out into the vast, empty desert. 

As the sun slowly set behind them, Raditz got more and more animated beside him–but for the life of him, Yamcha couldn’t figure out what he was supposed to be looking at. There was literally nothing to look at. Just sand, a few small dust clouds, and shadows.

Suddenly he saw it and Yamcha whipped around to look behind them and then back to his mate who was wearing the biggest grin he had ever seen on the Saiyan’s face. 

“Did you–”

“Yes!” Raditz eagerly cut in.

“Really take the time–”

“Yes!” Raditz piped up again, practically bouncing up and down like a little kid.

“To carve out those rocks just so the shadows would say ‘I love you’?”

“YES!” Raditz couldn’t contain himself any longer and brought their lips together hungrily before pulling back seconds later. “So aren’t you glad I dragged you out here now?” he asked with a soft purr.

“Yes,” Yamcha answered, laying his head on the broad shoulder of his mate and admiring the shadows.


	16. Truten 2

Goten lazily rolled over on the bed, his head coming to rest on Trunks’s bare chest. His boyfriend was in the middle of trying to beat a level on another dumb game that he had become addicted to on his phone. Goten watched it with disinterest for a few minutes before looking around the small room he used to share with Gohan. The closet door hung open and something on the top shelf caught Goten’s eye.

With a grin he slid back off of Trunks, the older boy merely rearranging himself in response. Goten peeked over his shoulder to make sure Trunks wasn’t paying attention–and of course he wasn’t–before grabbing the forgotten item from the shelf and stealthily hiding it under his loose shirt before walking into the bathroom. 

Trying to stifle his giggles and not give himself away, he opened the bathroom door just enough to see that Trunks was still too absorbed in his game to suspect anything. With a wide grin, he slipped the demon mask over his face. The elastic cord holding it on stretched and threatened to give way, but managed to hold on even though it was designed for a small child to wear. 

Then Goten threw the door wide open and launched himself across the room in a single jump, landing hard enough on the bed to momentarily send Trunks flying into the air. 

Once he landed again, the disheveled teen’s eyes went wide and then a grin spread across his face as he recognized the mask. Trunks tackled him, pinning him playfully and tickling his sides until he cried out for mercy. His boyfriend released him with a grin and sat up, pulling the mask off his face and trying it on.

“You still had this? I remember Gohan got so mad at me for telling you there was a monster living in your closet because you begged him to sleep with you for weeks!”

Goten grinned, “Yeah, you jackass! You broke into my room and hid in the closet until I got home and then jumped out at me! Any five year old would have been scared!” He pulled the mask towards him and then let it snap back in Trunks’s face.

“Ow!” Trunks cried out, taking off the mask and making a big show of pouting. 

“Aww, did it hurt? Let me make it feel better,” Goten cooed, leaning in to place small kisses along the red outline that had appeared on Trunks’s face. He didn’t get very far before the older teen caught his face and captured his lips in a real make-up kiss.


	17. Kakavege 4

As Vegeta stepped out of his attack ball and took his first look at the planet Kakarot had been calling home he was woefully unimpressed. The locals on the planet stared at him slack-jawed, similar looking to Saiyans, but pitifully weak. 

‘Kakarot should have had no trouble with these humans, yet he chose to kill his own brother over them?’ 

Scouting for the strongest power sources on the planet, he nodded at Nappa and they took off to meet this man that would dare to stand between them and the dragon balls. 

However, Kakarot was still not here, even after waiting patiently for him, and as the Namekian fell to Nappa, Vegeta found himself wondering why he had bothered getting his hopes up. It seemed as though everyone’s hopes were on the third class castaway, but he must have been smart enough not to show his face against two true Saiyans.

Then it happened.

Just as Nappa was about to finish off the half-breed, he showed up. Cockily ignoring his superiors to coddle the weaklings he had left to fight in his place. But as he turned to face Nappa once more, there was a serious look in his eye that sent a chill through Vegeta. Kakarot looked confident and Vegeta wanted to see why.

He was beautiful. The way he fought without making any unnecessary movements, the way he timed his dodges perfectly, the way he was absolutely outclassing the general in every way. Each passing second made Vegeta’s need to possess this man grow stronger. And when Nappa’s broken body was thrown at his feet, he had his chance. 

He knew the older Saiyan wouldn’t approve of his plan to take Kakarot with them, willingly or unwillingly. So he had to remove that part of the equation. Showing Kakarot who was truly superior was just an added bonus. 

Upon Kakarot’s request they flew off to a rocky region, Vegeta took the opportunity to study the man further. Things like the way the wind whipped through his spiked hair, the way he held himself during flight, and even the tense way he led the way as if seeing how far he could push the royal were all intriguing to Vegeta.

As they stared at each other from opposing rock formations, a smirk spread across Vegeta’s face. It was just the two of them now. With no further interference anything could happen. The question of whether to first break Kakarot’s body or break his spirit rolled around in Vegeta’s head as he imagined all the scenarios that could play out. 

But he wouldn’t make the first move, let this Kakarot come to him. It would be more fun that way. As rocks skittered around them from the swirling auras, time slowed down for Vegeta and their play began.


	18. Kakavege 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt from an anon to imagine Vegeta fucking Goku in public and Goku trying to stay quiet.

Gritting his teeth as tightly as he could, Goku held onto the book rack with enough force to splinter the thin wood. Behind him Vegeta kept pounding away with a smirk that clearly indicated there was not an ounce of shame in his body. 

“What’s wrong, Kakarot? You said this was a human fantasy to have sex in a library, are you not enjoying it now?” Vegeta whispered in his ear, the hot breath tickling him and sending another shudder through his already shaking body. 

“Someone’s gonna catCH US,” Goku’s whine threatened to turn into a throaty moan at the end.

“That’s why it’s so fun.” The Prince licked the back of his neck and lifted his left leg higher, managing to hit even deeper now. 

Part of Goku wanted to deny that was true, even as he was enjoying the risky nature of their trip to town. He covered his mouth with one of his hands as the other tried to keep him steady from Vegeta’s deep movements. When that alone wasn’t enough to stifle his noises, he bit down on his hand. Teeth broke the skin from his effort, but he ignored it because the need to stay quiet was more pressing. 

“Kakarot, you’re going to end up biting half your hand off that way,” Vegeta teased him from behind. Goku saw a gloved hand pick up a thick book from the shelf and hold it in front of his mouth. “Bite on this instead while I finish you off.”

Torn between whether it was more embarrassing to be told to bite a book or be caught screwing like teenagers in public, he took the proffered book between his teeth.

“That’s a good boy, now just relax and enjoy it,” Vegeta breathed next to his ear again. Goku felt the Prince stroking his neck and tilting his head back to squeeze it gently while sucking at his earlobe. Then the hand on his neck tightened slightly as Vegeta’s thrusts became more hurried, grinding their hips together in a desperate need.  

Feeling the tears running down his face from the stimulation overload, Goku bit down tightly on his gag as he came. The strangled gasp and sudden stillness behind him alerted him to Vegeta’s climax and he shakily took the book out of his mouth–noting the prominent teeth marks that went through the cover and partly into the pages with a frown. Leaving the book on the slightly broken shelf as he felt Vegeta leave him, Goku hastily tried to make himself presentable again even though his body was still trembling. 

Vegeta picked up the damaged book and snickered softly, “When humans talk about devouring a book I don’t think they mean it in the literal sense, Kakarot.” He tossed the book back down and grinned at his mate, “Although we should definitely come back and hit the books again soon.” He raised his eyebrows suggestively and gave Goku a pinch on the ass as he casually walked off towards the exit. Looking at the complete mess he made of the shelves and the books contained within, Goku’s face burned a bright red and he ran off quickly to catch up with Vegeta.


End file.
